


shake the rust

by sizhu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Ten Years Later Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna had worried all of his guardians with his reckless plan. </p><p>They insist on making sure he's really alive.</p><p>anonymous fic request on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shake the rust

**Author's Note:**

> i....
> 
> i want to eventually one day maybe write separate drabbles with each guardian/etc. 
> 
> eventually.
> 
> not now. maybe not soon, but i want to.

Byakuran had been defeated. In a little time, the world would return to normal and life would go on. When Tsuna, 24 years old, woke up from whatever sleep Shouichi's science project induced, he did not exactly expect the welcome back he received. Reborn didn't hit him, not once. Didn't even look him directly in the eye—Tsuna actually felt the intense stare at his chest, watching the rise and fall of his breathing. The intensity was unnerving, but Tsuna let it be. Instead, he looked out to everyone else that had gathered around him. Dino, always steady Dino—Tsuna almost couldn't meet his gaze. Dino looked like he was about to start crying at any moment. Tsuna thought he saw the beginnings of tears pricking at the corners of those expressive honey brown eyes.

"Dino-san…"

Before Tsuna could utter another word, Dino surged forward, gripping Tsuna in a bone-crushing hug. Tsuna yelped, the sound dying into a weak squeaking sound as he swore he felt his ribs cracking. If he wasn't dead before, Dino would probably (accidentally) kill him now.

"Cavallone, you're going to crush him," Xanxus grumbled from somewhere behind Dino.

"Xanxus, he's really alive," Dino whined.

"We can see that," Xanxus said, arching an eyebrow.

Mercifully, Dino let Tsuna go in lieu of cupping his cheeks—if only because Xanxus had finally walked up to the pair. Tsuna sighed softly, letting calloused hands touch his skin. He closed his eyes, unsure of which hand to lean into.

"God, you're alive…" Dino took a deep breath. "You're warm… I was afraid—we'd never see you again."

"Yes, Dino-san," Tsuna said, sighing again. "I was never dead to begin with… That was the plan—I'm sorry."

Tsuna lifted a hand to pull Dino's away from his face, but stopped when he was yanked from Dino's reach and pressed against another broad chest—Tsuna wheezed. "Xanxus… Please let me go… You're gonna kill me."

"Good," Xanxus groused, ruffling Tsuna's hair before anyone else in the room could bristle at his brusque comment.

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh softly, both at the contact and the comment. "I'm sorry, Xanxus. It was the only way."

"My fuckin' ass." Another grousing comment.

Tsuna smiled, lifting a hand and patting Xanxus's chest, over his heart, gently. At that, Xanxus let Tsuna go, grumbling and crossing his arms as he stepped away. Dino covered his mouth, hiding his smile. His eyes still had a watery look to them, and it hurt Tsuna's heart.

"Sawada." Hibari's voice cut in, much to Tsuna's surprise.

"Yes, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head toward his Cloud.

"Don't you dare try to do something so reckless ever again," Hibari growled at him, brows furrowed deep.

Tsuna shuddered involuntarily, but gave Hibari a calm smile. He nodded his head just so. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san."

Hibari scoffed and looked away. Tsuna was about to approach him when he was suddenly crushed under the weight of three different men. He groaned when he hit the floor. "Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto-kun… Ryohei-nii… You're so heavy."

"You had me so worried, Juudaime!" Gokudera wheezed, grappling with Yamamoto for the best hold on Tsuna.

Yamamoto didn't give in to the tussle, which ended up involving Ryohei and poor Tsuna was the victim of all of it. Tsuna squeaked in pain as he was squished against the floor.

"Please get off me…" Tsuna whined.

Before Tsuna could be suffocated by three of his best friends, he was picked up off the floor by his Mist—holding him up by the collar of his shirt. He kicked his feet.

"Mukuro, put me down," Tsuna said, frowning.

He was surprised when Mukuro actually listened to him for once. Tsuna dusted his clothes off before turning his attention up to Mukuro completely. "Th—"

Mukuro cut him off, startling him by grabbing his arm and pressing his wrist against his ear, listening for Tsuna's pulse. It had quickened with the sudden, familiar contact.

"Mukuro…?"

"Shh," Mukuro responded, frowning at him. He kept Tsuna's wrist to his ear for several moments more, only releasing him when he was satisfied that the heartbeat he could hear wasn't an illusion (not that Tsuna was in any way a skilled illusionist, but given everything that's happened…).

Tsuna smiled softly. He took Mukuro's hand and kissed his knuckles. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Mukuro."

Mukuro mimicked Hibari by scoffing and looking away. He yanked his hand away from Tsuna and folded his arms across his chest, taking on an air of disinterest. Tsuna just smiled.

"I apologize," Tsuna said, "to all of you. But I did what had to be done. You understand that, right?"

There was some disparate mumbling, but eventually it died down and everyone finally assented that Tsuna had, indeed, taken the right course of action.

 

Finally, Tsuna was alone for a bit. He entered his bedroom with a heavy sigh, and into his bathroom. He changed into pajamas and brushed his teeth. When he returned to the bedroom proper, Tsuna blinked to find most of his Guardians piled on the giant bed. "What… Are you all doing?"

"We all had the awesome idea of making sure you're still alive in the morning," Yamamoto supplied helpfully.

"Guys…" Tsuna sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I was never actually _dead_."

"You still scared the hell out of us," Gokudera said.

Tsuna heaved another sigh. That sigh turned into a yelp as he was lifted off his feet and dropped on the bed. He groaned, making himself comfortable and frowning up at Hibari, who had been the one to pick him up and throw him. Hibari settled himself down on the daybed nearby, watching him with hawks' eyes. Tsuna rolled his eyes at the observation and settled.

"Hibari-san, if you're going to sit there and watch all night, you might as well lie down, too," Tsuna said with a yawn.

Hibari didn't listen to him.

Tsuna eventually fell asleep, pressed under the weight of his Guardians. It was—he never thought he could feel so comforted.

 

Of course, morning told a different story:

"Mukuro, I swear to God, you'd better get your hand off my ass," Tsuna grumbled, eyes still closed, as if sealed shut with sleep dust.


End file.
